Article Naming Conventions
For the sake of consistency, we have a few Article Naming Conventions at the Browncoat Wiki that everyone should follow when creating a new article. New Categories When creating a new category, please keep the name to a maximum of three words. Categories should be broad and able to encompass a large number of articles. Also, please check our list of current categories Category:Browse to make sure there are no other categories created by that name or that would better suit the type of articles you intend to place in the new category. New Articles If you are creating a new article and will not be adding information, or if the information is incomplete, please add the stub template to the end of the article. For more information view Template:Stub. Based on the type of article you are creating, there are also a few naming conventions you should be aware of: Regional Browncoat Groups New Browncoat Group articles should be placed in the appropriate subcategory in Category:Regional Groups. When creating the new article, please try to avoid use of the word the unless it is specifically stated as part of the group name. (ie. New England Browncoats ... not the New England Browncoats). : US Browncoat Groups ''' ::If you are adding a United States Browncoat group and are unsure which region subcategory the article should be placed in, there is a reference map on the Category:Regional Groups page. '''When creating the article, US groups should have the two-letter abbreviation for their state noted after the name of the group. (ie. Charlotte Browncoats (NC) is an appropriate title.) *NOTE* - If the group is regional (ie. Southeastern Browncoats) and not state-based, no state abbreviation is necessary. : Canadian Browncoat Groups ::Since the number of Canadian Browncoat groups is significantly lower, the only subcategory in which you can place a Canadian group article is Category:Canada. No state/province abbreviations necessary. : Browncoat Groups in Other Countries ::Due to the small number of groups in other countries, the only subcategory in which you can place an International group article is Category:International. (When a country has 4+ regional Browncoat Groups, a subcategory will be created specifically for that country.) When creating the article, International groups should have the two or three-letter abbreviation for their country noted after the name of the group. (ie. Belgian Browncoats (BEL) is an appropriate title.) Event Names & Formatting When creating an event, create it the same way you would any other article in the wiki. When naming the event, use the official title of the event only (do not enter a year, as it will become outdated over time). Include both information relevant to that year's event as well as the event's history on this page - try to separate this information with headers. When applicable, please include the following (in this format): :Location - city, state abbreviation (or country abbreviation) :Dates - month & dates, year :Hotel - name, address :Room Rate - (please include currency type with price) :Registration Rates - (same here) :Website - linked name Once you have finished entering information for the event, place the article in the Special Events category. Browse the Browncoat Wiki Primer: Article Naming Conventions Copyright Rules FAQ User Name Policy User Boxes Category:Browncoat Wiki Primer Category:Policy